Bluebirds And Bourbon
by clueless in seattle
Summary: Alex pregnant, Bobby hungover and a wedding. At last! Songfic.


_**Disclaimer:**__All of the characters are the property of Dick Wolf. I thank him, the writers, the directors and all the great actors who brought them "to life" for our benefit. Any "liberties" I have taken with them is motivated only by my fond admiration (and a few personal quirks I will seek "help" for)._

_**AN:**__ This story is not set within the accepted "canon" for the characters as it is only officially portrayed by the TV series. So I get to "fool around" with them in ways in which they've never been seen, stretch the limits of that and totally suspend the "reality" that is "fiction" to start with…now there's a contradiction in terms!! _

_(And yeah Goren I know the proper word for that is oxymoron…yes I know what's the best cure there is for a headache…but could you just take some aspirin this time…I'm busy right now…) _

_**I think I could begin to get into this "song fic" thing…which is REALLY bad news for the rest of y'all…**_

**BLUEBIRDS AND BOURBON**

_**Spring is here**_

_**The sky is blue**_

_**(Whoa-whoa-whoa)**_

_**Birds all sing**_

_**As if they knew**_

_**Today's the day**_

_**We'll say I do**_

_**And we'll never be lonely anymore.**_

Alex had no idea if birds were singing outside as she placed the cream hat on her head and fussed a little at the short veil stopped just below her eye line. Just that it was spring and the ideal season for a wedding. Though as she smoothed the loose fitting dress over her belly, anyone seeing her and Bobby going into the church might think summer would be a season too late. And a baptism the more likely service they should be attending.

She turned from the mirror trying to stop herself chewing on her lip and ruining the carefully applied colour. But she couldn't help wondering and worrying a little. Whether, despite his assurances, Bobby would actually turn up at all. And if he did whether he'd be sober. She was well aware it was his only sense of responsibility would get him to the church this morning. That she'd rather blackmailed and manoeuvred him into this situation. And plied him with a sufficient quantity of good bourbon first. Alex took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and opened her front door to where the car waited to take her to the church.

_**Because we're**_

_**Going to the chapel and we're**_

_**Gonna get married**_

_**Going to the chapel and we're**_

_**Gonna get married**_

_**Gee, I really love you and we're**_

_**Gonna get married **_

_**Going to the chapel of love.**_

In the flagged courtyard of the church where several dozen people stood, many saying how nice she looked, her worst fears were not founded. When she saw Bobby get out of a cab, though the fact he had his shades on and kept them on to the very last minute was a sign. Of how bloodshot and dark ringed his eyes were, which hopefully no one would see in the church where it was gloomier. But as he greeted her he was tight-lipped in every sense, had obviously nicked his left cheek shaving and missed stubble under his chin. All of which told Alex the state he was in this morning when he got ready and the worse one he must have been in last night.

As they went up the steps and she took his arm she wasn't sure he was totally sober yet, as he seemed to sway a little. And get an expression suggested he was having trouble holding onto his stomach contents. Or what little remained of them. Alex also got a faint smell from his breath suggested Bobby had probably had a different version of _"morning sickness"_ to the sort had plagued her for weeks. And taken a cure which had something of the _"hair of the dog"_ about it. A dog called _Jack Daniels_.

Waiting at the back of the church, of course she was mad with him turning up in that state. But picking a fight right there and then was not the best of times to choose for it. There would be time enough later for that and she knew Bobby well enough to know he really was capable of walking away at the last minute. One of his strengths was that stubborn and independent mind set that rarely cared much about what other people thought. Especially when it was at 180 degrees to what those people thought. As the music changed and she glanced up at him, his face was unreadable. Totally lacking in any emotion as if he was anaesthetised, not really _"there"_ at all and when they set off down the aisle, Alex wished she could rid herself of that nagging guilt she had about all this.

_**Bells will ring**_

_**The sun will shine**_

_**(Whoa-whoa-whoa)**_

**_I'll be his and_**

_**He'll be mine**_

_**We'll love until**_

_**The end of time**_

_**And we'll never be lonely anymore**_

The bells began to ring out and as they stepped onto the porch of the church Alex saw Bobby wince. The sort of hangover he had, they probably were like a jackhammer through his much admired and envied at times, cerebral cortex. Served him right for dropping the hymn book during _"Oh perfect love"_ and Alex wasn't sure for a man had little religious conviction, the hand over his eyes during various prayers wasn't a disguise for a quick forty winks. As people threw confetti and rice, Bobby's miserable expression would make you suspect the rice was cooked and in danger of sticking to the _Armani_ suit_. _

Alex had to snap at him not to put on his shades for the photographs, to stop fidgeting with his collar as he bleated some rice went down it and to _ "try to smile Bobby"._ It was more a glower and she was sorely tempted to bring her heel hard down on his damned big feet at one stage. When he muttered something about _"How come confetti is not classed as a littering offence?"_ It was almost as if he was determined to ruin the day totally. Maybe when his head stopped hurting and his stomach rumbling, a sound actually audible to her during _"The Lord's Prayer",_ things would get better?

That he'd be that sweet, kind Bobby that he could be and which more people than would admit to it, loved him for.

It meant you forgave him some of his little quirks and irritating behaviours, which it had taken her a while to accept was part of the package when she first got him as a partner. A colleague at first, who gradually became a friend and then someone she grew to love, in a way was hard to define even now. As the baby gave her a little kick and made her hold the spot in reflex, finally Bobby's face changed. To that little smile as she said they ought to go say hello to her aunt and uncle.

_**Because we're**_

_**Going to the chapel and we're**_

_**Gonna get married**_

_**Going to the chapel and we're**_

_**Gonna get married**_

_**Gee, I really love you and we're**_

_**Gonna get married **_

_**Going to the chapel of love.**_

Bobby hoped he wouldn't get into even more trouble for it and slipped on his shades. Shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled over to greet some of Eames' family. They were okay. It was her cousin Stacey he didn't like. Or more that jackass of a guy she just married, as he saw Alex's sister emerge from the small throng. The one his partner was doing a good job as an incubator for and had made it difficult for Eames to find another _"date" _for this occasion. Just a pity it was the morning after his regimental re-union dinner and he felt like shit. Well pickled in _Jack Daniels _shit, but that should wear off soon and maybe there would be some decent coffee at the reception?

_**AN: **__**Hands up everyone "sooo relieved" Alex didn't trick a reluctant Bobby into marrying her? Mwahahahaha!! And what kind of name is "The Dixie Cups"??**_


End file.
